1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices and is directed more particularly to a neurosurgical scalp retractor for retaining an excised scalp in a position removed from the skull so that the skull is free and clear for an operation thereon and therein. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In surgical operations within the human skull, it is customary that the person being operated upon be placed face-up on a table with his entire body covered with drapes except for the uppermost portion of the head. An incision is made about the sides and transversely across the scalp, such that the scalp may be reflected from the skull remaining attached to the body at the forward portion of the head. The scalp is reflected forwardly of the head and upwardly of the table, remaining attached by a living hinge to the head in the general region of the forehead. The free upwardmost portion of the scalp is then secured to a drape so as to hold the scalp in an out-of-the-way position.
The device used to retain the scalp in the retracted position has generally been of a makeshift character. It is not uncommon to find sutures, rubber bands, and drape clamps used in varying combinations as means to retain the scalp.